Radar is a system that uses electromagnetic waves to identity the range, angle, and/or velocity of both moving objects and stationary targets. For example, radar is often used to detect weather conditions, ships, aircraft, motor vehicles, geological formations, and can also be used for many other applications.
As will be appreciated from the above discussion and embodiments described herein, there is an on-going need for improvements in radar systems.